Other Songs : The Brave, The Bold and The Diclonius
by Gojirob
Summary: What happens when one of the most violent animes meets Silver Age goofy goodness? Count on a certain scene turning out very differently. Set up like a teaser adventure from a BTBATB episode.
1. Chapter 1

Other Songs : The Brave, The Bold, and The Diclonius

by Rob Morris

The outcast girl watched in horror as one of Tomoo's thugs raised the rock, and the other, a vase.

"Please! Don't hurt him!"

But Tomoo just grinned as he held her puppy down.

"So this is what it takes to get you to react-good to know, Horns."

The other girl, the one who had pretended to be her friend, smiled as well.

"This is what something like you gets for trusting real people."

She felt the pressure build yet again, and saw the rock and vase fall-and then just as suddenly, fly out of the bullies' hands, which they grasped in pain. Tomoo gasped as he saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

"Him? Here?"

The outcast girl saw him now, too. Chiseled jaw, muscular, a grey and blue titan with a bat symbol surrounded by the sun. In his right hand was another of the trademark projectiles that had saved her puppy.

"Unluckily for bad kids like you four-I just happen to be a dog person."

To the girl, he was all the strength in the world. His puppy would never be threatened.

"Thank You, Batman!"

But Tomoo and his bunch stood defiant.

"Taking on a bunch of schoolkids, Dark Knight? Gonna spank us?"

Batman shook his head.

"Being that you are kids, I can..."

Tomoo, the other two boys and the girl each touched their watches and smiled.

"You can what? Take us easy? Think again, Caped Crusader!"

The four transformed instantly into full-grown adults, looking toned and ready to face down their heroic opponent. The horned girl clearly could not believe her eyes.

"How in blazes can they do that?"

Batman looked at her while he moved in.

"Working on it."

Tomoo pointed.

"You three hold the Bat. I'll finish off the mutt."

Tomoo moved forward, and the girl held her only friend fast.

"You can do these things-so why do I even matter to you?"

Tomoo lunged as she dodged.

"Why don't you try and stop me, Horns?"

As Tomoo made one final lunge, another figure knocked him back. Batman, who had tied up the other three, nodded as Ace The Bathound growled at Tomoo.

"I said I was a dog person. But really, Ace is more like my friend. And neither I nor my friend like people who try to harm or deceive the innocent. Now, I suggest you stop fighting."

Tomoo, remarkably consistent, merely sneered.

"Ain't happening-take it up a notch, guys!"

Their muscles and bulk expanded yet again, and the bound-up trio broke their constraints. Ace barked loudly as he and Batman were knocked away suddenly, and again the four made for the horned girl and her small dog. She looked hard at her attackers.

"The ones who aren't Human-are you! I can see the metal beneath your clothes. You're a bunch of machines."

The thing that once looked like a little girl became upset.

"Hey! We are sophisticated androids! So sophisticated, Batman and Batmutt can't stop us."

The girl prepared for the worst, but red beams lashed out and began to cut the androids to pieces. Batman got up and nodded at the newcomer.

"My best friend is from another planet, originally. And so is his best friend."

The red-caped dog, summoned by Bathound's bark, joined Ace in happy dog-chat with the puppy, who sounded just a bit fanboy as he looked back and forth. The girl looked at the pretzeled remains of 'Tomoo', who shook in fury and fear.

"This ain't over, WITCH!"

The girl allowed her power to rise, and compacted the androids telekinetically.

"Oh, I rather think it is!"

Now, she was full of questions.

"Batman, what were those things? Why would they pretend to be kids in this orphanage, and why was my pup so important that they had to hurt him?"

Batman knelt down in front of her.

"Someone knew about your power, even before you released it just now. They wanted you to destroy those androids, believing they were other kids and seal your views against humanity and for the path of violence and death. I think I know who it is, but I have to keep pressing before I can say any more."

The girl nodded.

"But what happens to me now? Everybody here hates and fears me, and they did even before I had powers. Now, it'll just get worse."

Batman got up, and smiled.

"I know a group of young heroes called The Outsiders. One of them, Katana, is Japanese like yourself. They will accept and train you in the use of your powers. A wealthy friend of mine has already agreed to sponsor you, Kaede."

The girl frowned.

"I don't even know if Kaede is my birth-name. I think they maybe just gave it to me when I was found. I don't want it any more. I want a new name."

Batman seemed confused.

"Well, what name would you like?"

The girl had heard the stories. The ones that said that Batman's former sidekick had taken on a new name. The old name was one that she would now acquire, maybe along with his place.

"Robin."

Meanwhile, on a nearby island, a bearded man of regal bearing stared at another powerful man now locked in cryogenic suspension.

"Your basic plan was a good one, Chief Kakuzawa. This planet's herd needs thinning. But I think it will be brought to its full potential and fruition by one who has walked the bitter centuries. The Diclonius and their Queen shall be the tools to remake The Earth. Their allegiance shall be first and last-to Ra's Al Ghul!"


	2. Kaede's Bat-Sibs

Kaede's Bat-Sibs

by Rob Morris

Batman called the meeting of sidekicks to order. Kaede had known her new life would be challenging, but she had no idea how far down the legacy line-up she would be.

"Robins, respond!"

Being the last, Kaede went first.

"Robin, Present!"

Tim Drake went next.

"Red Robin, Present!"

Jason Todd, ever the grim-dark primadonna, went next in his filtered voice.

"Red Hood, Present!"

Finally, the one who had started both the Robin tradition and the further tradition of Robins moving on, Dick Grayson, spoke up.

"Nightwing, Present!"

Batman rattled off his critiques in the inverse order.

"Nightwing-fewer appearances in the news media-we should be partly legends at all times. If some few crooks are inclined to think we're not for real-all the better for justice!"

Dick rolled his eyes.

"So we're internationally known to be maybe for real? Gotcha."

Batman glared at Jason Todd.

"Red Hood-No Teleportations disguised as Disintegrations!"

Jason always pulled hardest on the leash.

"It's a legit fake-out. You're too easy on the lowlifes, old man-but, as you wish."

Tim grimaced, preparing for a blow-that never came.

"Red Robin - nothing to report. Good work."

Tim looked down as Batman moved on.

"I feel left out."

Kaede knew what might be coming for her, and she was right.

"Robin-you're using your vectors in combat. In doing so, you run the risk of your powers becoming a known quantity to our enemies, and also infecting them to give birth to girls with powers like your own. Anyone else?"

With a slight look of apology in his eyes, Nightwing began.

"Powers can be taken away. It even happened to Superman, a few times. You have to act like your abilities aren't there, and train your body and mind outside that box."

Tim also didn't care for this, but did have something to say.

"Your invisible arms are awesome, Kaede. But keep them as an ace. Incorporate your rare use of them into your routines, past the ability of even someone like the Joker to plan ahead of them, and you'll come out on top."

Jason shrugged.

"I say, just shoot them. Bring a Sig Sauer, a Heckler and Koch, a FAMAS, or better yet-a Desert Eagle with 50 caliber-"

A look from Batman silenced his wayward partner.

"Kaede's still learning. But she won't ever learn that. Now, Robins-we have a new member to introduce-and his escorts have just arrived.

Landing in the center of the Batcave, Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, and Stephanie Brown, at one time both a Robin and a Batgirl, and now called Spoiler, gestured back at a third figure gliding in behind them. Barbara nodded.

"Our guest here had his flight delayed by Ra's Horned Girl Assassins."

Stephanie chuckled.

"Then, when he got in, he insisted we answer the Bat-Signal. Was Babs' Dad ever surprised."

Batman seemed pleased, in as much as he could be.

"Answering the call to fight crime is always a good idea, heroes. Now let the newcomer introduce himself."

The boy was Japanese, like Kaede, and his outfit seemed a bit of Robin classic mixed heavily with a samurai motif.

"I am called Tengu. I have joined Batman's cause in my native Japan, where Ra's Al Ghul's horned assassins have taken so many good people - including my father and younger sister."

Batman pointed.

"Tengu is here to learn from all of us, and he is a fast learner. He solved one of Riddler's deadliest puzzles for me in a heartbeat. So we can all also learn from him."

After introductions (and mock battles) were done with, Tengu talked with each of his hosts and new mentors, till Kaede's turn came.

"Robin-I am honored to meet you-and may I say-you are far more fetching in person than even photos of you allowed for."

Kaede smiled.

"Thanks, Tengu. I'm sorry things are so bad back home. You have some good moves. By the way, my given name is Kaede."

Tengu removed his mask, smiling nervously.

"Good to know you, Kaede. My name is Kouta."

In the midst of her growing crush, Robin started feeling her scalp-disgusing helmet without realizing it, wondering what her new friend might do when he learned she had horns, like the ones who had destroyed his family.

"Umm-those really were some good moves, yeah. You learn them all yourself?"

Tengu shook his head.

"Not all-my cousin is pretty tough."

Kaede asked a question whose answer Batman's summons would cut off.

"Is your cousin a boy or a girl?"


End file.
